This invention relates to a fiberoptic cable tester and, more particularly, to a device for measuring fiber breakage in a fiberoptic cable.
Fiberoptic cables are widely used in a variety of industrial and medical applications. For example, such cables are commonly found in telecommunications equipment as well as in medical and dental illuminating systems. As the typical cable is used and ages, it tends to deteriorate. The cable is repeatedly bent and flexed. This causes the individual optical strands or fibers to gradually weaken and eventually break. When a sufficient number of fibers have broken, the cable transmits light much less effectively. Poor illumination is clearly undesirable in applications such as surgery and should be rectified as quickly as possible. Nonetheless, determining precisely when the cable must replaced usually requires xe2x80x9ceye-ballingxe2x80x9d the light output and considerable guesswork. It is also difficult to determine whether inadequate illumination is due to deterioration of the cable or a problem with the light source. Currently, there is no efficient tester available for quickly, accurately and conveniently monitoring the light output of the cable and determining precisely when the cable should be replaced.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a tester for quickly, conveniently and accurately monitoring fiber breakage and light output in a fiberoptic cable.
If is a further object of this invention to provide a fiberoptic cable tester that may be engaged quickly, conveniently and effectively with virtually all existing fiberoptic cables including straight, angled and bifurcated cables.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fiberoptic cable tester that is quickly and easily adjusted to produce an accurate light output indicative of the quality and condition of the cable.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fiberoptic cable tester that enables the user to quickly and accurately determine whether poor light output is due to deterioration of the cable or a problem with the light source.
This invention features a test apparatus for a fiberoptic cable. The apparatus includes a body having an inlet fitting through which light is introduced, an outlet through which light is discharged and an internal channel that communicably interconnects the inlet fitting and the outlet. The inlet fitting is communicably engaged by the standard output fitting of a cable to be tested such that the output fitting introduces light into the tester body through the inlet fitting. A magnifying and focusing lens assembly is mounted within the channel between the inlet fitting and the outlet. Light projected from the outlet fitting of the cable is transmitted by the magnifying and focusing assembly and emitted from the outlet onto a target area. The light projected from the outlet produces a light pattern on the target area that indicates the condition of the cable being tested.
In a preferred embodiment the body includes a pair of generally cylindrical components that are axially aligned and interconnected telescopically such that the components are longitudinally adjustable relative to one another. This permits the image produced by the emitted light on the target area to be magnified and focussed as desired. A first body component may include the inlet fitting and a first channel portion. A second body component may include the outlet and a second channel portion. The second body component may be received within the first channel portion of the first body component and adjusted longitudinally back and forth within the first channel portion. The first and second body components may be threadably interconnected. The first body component may include a first set of threads formed internally about the first channel portion and the second body component may include a second set of threads formed externally about the second body component. Alternatively, one of the bodies may include a threaded track and the other body may include one or more bearings that slidably engage the track.
The magnification and focusing assembly may include a pair of lenses. The lenses may be convex lenses that are arranged such that their respective convex surfaces face one another within the channel. Preferably, the lenses are permanently mounted within the second body component.
The receptacle may include a radial notch that accommodates at least a part of the output fitting of the cable being tested. The distal end of the second body component may include a circumferential flange. The flange may be knurled about its circumferential surface.
Preferably, the inlet fitting includes a longitudinal slot that extends along the first body portion and intersects the exterior wall of the first body portion. The inlet fitting may also include a central receptacle that communicates with the first channel portion. In such versions the longitudinal slot accommodates a cable that is connected to the outlet fitting at an angle of other than 180xc2x0. The slot also accommodates a bifurcated cable. The central receptacle typically communicably engages the outlet of the fiberoptic cable.